


Uno en un millón

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One-Armed Erwin Smith, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi se enferma de gripe, contra todo pronóstico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uno en un millón

Apenas entró a la habitación de Levi, Erwin fue atacado por el palo de una escoba, que se clavó dolorosamente en su pecho, casi derribando la bandeja donde transportaba un cuenco con caldo.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó Levi con la voz gangosa.

Estaba derrumbado en su cama, hecho un ovillo debajo de tres cobijas, y la cantidad de sudor que despedía podría bastar para llenar una piscina pequeña. Tenía los ojos rojos, hinchados y llorosos y su nariz era un desastre de mocos y bacterias. Era una imagen extraña y desagradable, pero Erwin sintió un dejo de ternura: Levi, enfermo, era como ver desde muy cerca a un cocodrilo con bozal.

—Te traje algo caliente para comer. Te hará bien.

Levi puso los ojos en blanco, golpeándole el pecho repetidamente con el palo de escoba. Qué bueno que no se trataba de una alabarda.

—Lárgate, te vas a enfermar también —advirtió.

Erwin se encogió de hombros y rehuyó el tacto del palo para cruzar la habitación y colocar la bandeja en la mesita de noche. La papelera estaba llena de pañuelos sucios.

—Yo no me enfermo —dijo.

Levi volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

—Yo decía lo mismo.

Erwin sonrió y se sentó en el borde de la cama, hundiendo los dedos de su mano en el cabello de Levi, húmedo y pegajoso.

—No hagas eso —advirtió el soldado, pero pronto comenzaron a cerrársele los ojos de cansancio, sometido ante las caricias de Erwin. Solo era como un gato grande, permitiéndole a su dueño acicalarlo.

Cuando por fin se quedó dormido, Erwin se inclinó un poco para besarlo. Esperaba que Levi pudiera aprovechar todo el tiempo libre proporcionado por la enfermedad para descansar.

Dejó de acariciar su cabello, dispuesto a irse, pero cuando retiró su mano, Levi le sujetó la muñeca y la colocó en el mismo sitio donde había estado antes. Erwin sonrió.

**Author's Note:**

> Para más información de mis historias y los fandom en los que publico, únanse a mi página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive (@Prue7) ;)


End file.
